Rory's Choice
by sudipal
Summary: Rory wakes up and decides to have a walk about the TARDIS, where he winds up having a chat with the Doctor. Takes place prior to "The Hungry Earth."


A/N: This is my first attempt at Eleventh!Doctor. I've really wanted to try him, and the bunnies finally materialized, all wearing bow ties (because bow ties are cool). It's just a one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: Rory wakes up and decides to have a walk about the TARDIS. He runs into the Doctor and they have a conversation. Takes place prior to "The Hungry Earth."

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters. I wish I did, but that right belongs to the BBC.

* * *

**Rory's Choice**

Rory awoke in the middle of the night. At least, he thought it was the middle of the night; he still couldn't quite grasp how one could keep to a sleep schedule while constantly traveling through time. He supposed it was like having jet lag, and his body would eventually get used to it. In any case, he was wide awake now. He turned over to face Amy, who was fast asleep, and he knew from past experience never to wake her unless it was a matter of life or death. She was also hogging all the covers. So Rory decided to get up, maybe familiarize himself with the TARDIS a bit.

He was already wearing sweat pants and an old t-shirt, but decided to put on socks as well. He opened the door and stepped into the corridor. He considered turning left, but the sudden image of his getting lost in the depths of the TARDIS's seemingly infinite expanse never to be heard from again made him decide to turn right instead. A right turn, he knew, led to that big room with the big engine thingy. And it might be interesting to get a closer look at that console; not that he would ever, ever, ever touch it for fear of spiraling them into a black hole or something. And Amy would probably never forgive him for that.

When he entered the chamber, he was surprised to see that the room was not empty. The Doctor was buffing the console with a rag with the same kind of care that Rory had seen some of his friends looking after their cars.

"Doctor?" he said, getting the man's attention.

He looked up. "Rory!" he said, with a huge smile. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah," he said. "What're you doing?"

"Just giving the Old Girl a once over," he said, patting the console affectionately.

There was a mutual silence. And then Rory decided to speak, "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" asked the Doctor, furrowing his brow slightly, and holding his hands behind his back.

"For, you know," said Rory. "Letting me come with you and Amy, and all."

"Think nothing of it," said the Doctor. "The more the merrier, I say. I always like having people traveling with me. Sometimes just one person, but usually two people. Once and a while I might even have three. But I don't tend to like more than that because I have to keep my eyes on them. You lot are always getting into trouble and rarely ever listen when I tell you to stay put, so then I have to wind up rescuing you so you don't get killed. Cause if you get killed, then they think that I'm to blame. So promise me, Rory, that you won't go off and get yourself killed because I really wouldn't recommend it; it's not a pleasant experience. And I should know because I get killed all the time. I mean, not all the time, but sometimes. And I generally try to avoid it, but sometimes it can't be helped-"

"Doctor!" Rory interrupted because he really didn't know how long the Doctor would keep going.

"Right," he said. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"I honestly don't remember any more," said Rory.

"It was about you and Amy," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," said Rory. He paused for a moment. "You ever been married?"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "Not for years, though. If you don't count Queen Elizabeth, that is."

"So what happened?" asked Rory.

"She threatened to behead me if she ever caught sight of me in her country again," he said. "Can't really blame her, though."

Rory gave him an odd look before registering what the Doctor had meant. "No, I meant your first wife."

"Oh," said the Doctor. "Life."

… The universe, and everything, Rory thought to himself, but didn't press further. "So, uh," he began in a way to change the topic of conversation. "Where to next?"

"I'm not sure," said the Doctor. "I haven't decided. Any ideas?"

"I'd never be able to choose," said Rory. The Doctor stared at him in askance. "Too many decisions. How would I know which is the right one? I mean, you took us to Venice during an alien invasion. I don't know if that's luck, coincidence, or fate; but I'm sure that if I chose somewhere, it would mean that some other place that's in mortal danger won't get saved by you, and I don't want that on my conscience."

He was surprised when the Doctor started laughing. He didn't really enjoy being laughed at, though he was certainly used to it.

"Rory," said the Doctor, calming himself back down. "I don't choose a destination just because I think that maybe someone somewhere might need saving. I enjoy a holiday same as the next guy. One time I stayed in Rome for a whole month for some rare leisure time; well, the TARDIS did need a bit of repair, but that's besides the point. And then Rome burned down... Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes. You need to relax and have some fun. No need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders... That's my job.

"So, where will it be, aye?"

"I don't know..." said Rory.

"Come on, where would you, Rory of Leadworth, whose sole attraction as a destination is a duckless duck pond, like to go? Where do you dream of in your wildest fantasies?"

"Well, uh..." Rory stammered. He had to swallow before he could finish any coherent thought. "Maybe... I dunno..."

"Yes?" said the Doctor, his eyes burning bright.

"Maybe, uh, Rio de Janeiro?"

"Rio!" exclaimed the Doctor, smiling widely, hands shooting up in excitement. "Excellent choice. See that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"No," smiled Rory. "I guess not."

"What don't you guess?" came the sudden voice of Amy, now entering the console chamber.

"We're going to Rio," said Rory.

"_Rio_!" shouted Amy, clapping her hands excitedly. "Oh my god, I've always wanted to go there." She looked down at her outfit. "I can't go in this, though. I'll be right back." She then quickly ran back to her room to change.

Rory watched her leave with a goofy grin plastered to his face, which did not escape the Doctor's notice.

"So," he said. "What made you choose Rio de Janeiro?"

Rory shrugged. "I knew she always wanted to go."

The Doctor smiled. "Good choice, Rory."


End file.
